The taste of maple syrup
by Igsel
Summary: Lars comes home from soccer practise and finds his lover in the kitchen with maple syrup. Smut.


**The taste of maple syrup.**

It was just a regular evening for Lars and Matthew. They'd been living together for a few months now. Lars could already smell the pancakes Matthew had baked. He walked into the kitchen as he had just came back from soccer practice. "A-ah welcome home." The Canadian greeted him. "We're eating pancakes tonight." He told him as if it wasn't obvious. Lars knew how much his lover liked pancakes so they ate it at least once a week. He took a bottle of maple syrup on his first pancake and smiled with glee. "Pancakes are good with maple syrup."

"You know what's also good with maple syrup?" Lars commented. "eh..? "Matthew looked puzzled at Lars. He leaned close to him and licked Matthews cheek. "You." Matthew squirmed and blushed heavily. "L-lars, w-what-" but he was cut off by a kiss. Lars pressed his lips on Matthews. Matthew gasped, slightly surprised by the sudden kiss. Lars licked the Canadians lips and slipped his tongue in. Matthew gladly welcomed it and kissed him back.

They backed away to breathe. Looking each other in the eyes, as Lars pulled him closer. The Canadian shyly looked down. Lars, however, lifted his chin and kissed him softly on the lips. "You don't have to be so shy." He said as he let his hands travel down to the end of Matthews hoodie. Matthew got the hint and put his hands up allowing Lars to take it off.

Matthew shivered as Lars' fingers trailed around his bare chest. Lars leaned into another kiss, as he pinned Matthew down on the kitchen table and spilled some of the maple syrup over Matthews bare chest. Matthew squirmed and struggled a little when he felt the maple syrup dripping on him. Lars smiled and leaned down and he kissed Matthew on the lips. "don't worry, I'll clean you up." He said with a chuckle. Matthew blushed heavily and squirmed by this comment.

Lars kissed his way down to Matthews chest. He slowly started to lick up the maple syrup. Lars licked Matthews nipple.

Matthew softly moaned. "Ungh…l-lars stop teasing." He mumbled with a blush across his face. Though that was just a reason for Lars to go on. He loved the sounds his lover was making and he wanted more of it.

Lars licked the other nipple too and made Matthew moan even more. He smirked as he noticed some maple syrup was sliding down. Matthew had noticed this too and tried to sit up. This was all too embarrassing. Lars smiled at Matthew as he tried to struggle back up. He made the drop of maple syrup slide down entirely. Lars licked the trail of the maple syrup, stopping around his waist. Matthew's face was bright red. "L-lars." He tried to push his lover away this was embarrassing.

The Dutchman smirked back at Matthew. "Relax, Matthew." He told him as went on his knees undoing the other's pants. Sliding his pants down. He ignored Matthew's protests and slide down his briefs as well. Matthew immediately pulled his legs up covering his private parts. Lars frowned a bit. He sometimes didn't like his lover's shyness, which was right now. "It's not like I haven't seen it before." He commented. Matthew squirmed at this comment, Lars caught him off guard and pulled his legs back down.

This time Matthew didn't pull them back up and just let his boyfriend do as he pleased. Lars grabbed the maple syrup, pouring some over Matthew's vital regions. Matthew shivered as the maple syrup was cold down there. Lars smirk as he gave Matthew's half-hardened member a lick. He felt Matthew move uncomfortably, he was trying to hold back his moans. Lars gave his cock another long lick, where in reply Matthew let out a low moan. Lars continued to lick teasing his lover. Matthew threw his head back and moaned loudly. "J-just suck me already." He pleaded. This wasn't fair. Lars knew his sensitive parts and he always had to tease around.

Lars smiled innocently. "As you wish." He said before putting half of Matthew's cock in his mouth and starting to suck. This caused Matthew to produce some nice and loud moans. He put the Canadian's member in entirely his mouth and sucked harder. Matthew grabbed Lars' hair tighter. "C-close." He moaned. Lars gave Matthew's cock a good hard lick before he spilled it all. Matthew clasped his hands for his face in order to hide it in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry." He blurted out as he had just came in the other's mouth. Lars in return swallowed it all and licked his lips.

He went up to peck his lover's lips. "I didn't mind it." He said grinning making the Canadian even more embarrassed. "As long as you have enjoyed it as well, hmmn?" Matthew nodded shyly. "I did." Lars looked at him. "Good, because I quite have a problem myself now." He didn't do much effort to hide the smirk on his face. Matthew's eyes widened a bit. "A-ah okay." He was about to slide off the table to undo the other's pants when he was stopped. Lars shook his head. "Just lay back down." He said as he pinned the other back on the kitchen table.

Matthew felt his heart beating a little fast. He watched Lars taking off his clothes in excitement, somewhat. Lars hoped the Kitchen table would be able to hold the two as he climbed on top of it. "A-ah lube is…" Matthew started but Lars grabbed the bottle with maple syrup again. "this is better than lube." He answered. Matthew thought for sure after this he wouldn't be able to eat something with maple syrup again without thinking about what Lars does with it.

Lars poured maple syrup over his fingers and his boyfriend spread his legs a big. He hovered above the Canadian and smiled. "This will feel good." He assured him before putting one finger inside. Matthew let out a low groan. Soon Lars added a second and a third finger inside and started to make a scissor movement. Matthew threw his head back. "Ngh…Lars." He moaned. The Dutchman smirked and innocently titled his head. "What? You ready love?" he asked him and the Canadian nodded in reply.

He lowered himself and thrusted his throbbing member inside Matthew. "aaah, l-lars…" Matthew cried out. They'd done it a few times but Matthew was still so tight. "You okay?" Lars checked. "J-just move already." He stuttered out. Lars started to move slowly when Matthew give him a smile that he really was okay. "Ngh Mattie, you're so tied." Lars moaned out as he moved a little faster. Matthew gripped both sides of the tablecloth and moaned loudly. "A-almost….nggh t-there." Lars thrusted harder as reply. "I-I'm as well…" after a few more thrusts they both spilled over the edge.

Matthew threw his head back and panted, Lars collapsed on top of him. "I love you Mattie." He panted. Matthew wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "I love you too, Lars. But-" Lars lifted his head to look up at his boyfriend. "Can we please not do it on the table." Lars chuckled. "But it was fun." He pouted. Matthew sighed. "And you owe me a bottle of maple syrup." He added. Lars grinned. "I'll buy as many as you need." He told him as he rested his head on Matthew's chest for a while. He was already planning to do it with something else. He wondered if Matthew liked chocolate sauce as well.


End file.
